


Birthday Gift

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Party, Dark Lord Wins the War, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, child adoption by way of kidnapping, godparents and godchildren, referenced child death, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Percy and Barty are happy with each other and helping to care for their godson, Scorpius.  But they need one more very important piece to make their family complete.





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This story is Percy/Barty Crouch Jr. slash. It is AU. Barty didn’t die. Percy is a Death Eater. The dark side won but allowed the light to continue living under restrictions. The rest is mostly explained in the story. Warning for the mention of a death of a child.**

“That’s the problem with birthday parties for two-year olds. You inevitably plan for too much party and too little naptime.” Percy shifted Scorpius in his arms, taking care not to rouse his sleeping godson. “I think we must have set a record. We didn’t even make it to the cake before the guests and the birthday boy were fast asleep.” He smiled down at the small blond head nodding against his chest. “I never imagined that Scorpius could fall asleep right in front of a towering pile of unopened presents.”

Barty smothered a chuckle. “Like father, like son. It happened to Draco more than once, or so Lucius says.” He sighed. “Oh well. It is a minor matter. The guests were sent home in their parents’ arms with elaborate goodie bags, the house elves will make a fresh cake for Scorpius to eat tomorrow, and Scorpius will spend a blissful day tearing through his mountain of presents.”

Percy’s gaze turned pensive as they mounted the stairs to the children’s wing. Draco and Astoria met them at the top of the stairs and took their sleeping son from Percy’s arms but not before Percy and Barty had both gently kissed Scorpius’s head.

As Percy watched them walk away, he murmured, “There was no present from them. I know I shouldn’t expect one, but I keep hoping that they’ll forgive me for Scorpius’s sake.”

Barty watched his husband lean back against the wall. “You are the only one with a young one in your care. It amazes me that none of your siblings have as of yet managed to produce children. Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione are all childless. Charlie, George, and Bill are all single. But you and I practically have joint custody of Scorpius. In light of your mother’s passion for grandchildren, it does surprise me.” His brown eyes softened. “But you know as well as I do that she will likely never be able to get over the choice you made. None of them will.”

Percy rubbed his forehead. “If the light had not forced the situation, neither Teddy Lupin nor Scorpius Malfoy would have been in danger in the first place.”

Barty pulled his husband away from the wall and into his arms. “But they were both in danger, and you could only save one of them.” He paused, tousling familiar red curls. “You chose Scorpius.”

“I would do it again!” Percy hissed, his sudden vehemence startling the other man. “The light turned its back on me. The dark gave me a Lord I am proud to serve, a purpose for my life, a home. and a family. Lucius Malfoy gave me himself as an older brother, and he gave me Draco as a nephew who looks up to me enough that he named me a godfather to his son.” He slumped against Barty. “But that doesn’t mean it was easy to leave Teddy Lupin there to die.”

Barty stroked Percy’s branded arm. “We are dark, Percy. But that does not make us monsters. Our Lord did not hold it against you that you did not find it easy to choose to save one child and condemn the other, no matter whose children they happened to be.” He leaned down to whisper in his husband’s ear. “Frankly, if you had found it easy to leave Teddy Lupin to his death, I wouldn’t have married you. And I definitely wouldn’t be telling you what I’m about to tell you now.”

Percy narrowed his eyes and reached out to yank Barty’s head around to face him. Percy would never be a master of cruelty, but the darkness in him had sharpened his blunt edges enough that Percy let his nails dig into Barty’s flesh. Barty did not wince.

“And what would that be?” Percy asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Barty smirked. “Our Lord has found a child for us, Percy. He is a muggleborn, two-years-old just as our godson Scorpius is, born to parents who are already bewildered by him since he has shown signs of magic almost since birth. They already have two older muggle children. We will be leading the raid tomorrow night to retrieve our son!”

Percy’s eyes widened. “A child? A child of our own at last?”

Barty smiled. “Yes, Percy. Our Lord is going to reward us just as he promised.” Barty kissed him hard then grinned fiercely at his husband. “And then, it will be our turn to plan a birthday party, and our godson will have a brother. We had better watch out though because Narcissa and Astoria are already planning our son’s presentation ritual, and Severus has the blood adoption potion ready. Our family of two is about to become a family of three.”

Percy smirked. “That being the case, perhaps we should make sure we enjoy our last night of freedom before we add one more?”

Barty laughed. “I like the way you think, Percy.” He leaned close. “But just imagine how we’re going to feel when our new son is calling us Daddy.”

They rested their foreheads against each other, each hiding the sudden sheen of tears. 


End file.
